Matthew
by Hobbster
Summary: Josiah and Rebecca have been married for one year. Leave it to the rest of the seven to keep the relationship interesting! Even with three adopted children, along comes Matt Wilcox.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew

Josiah's laughter rumbled as he rummaged through his saddlebags for something to eat for the three riders until they stopped to make camp for the night.

"Please enlighten us, Mr. Sanchez," quipped Ezra, "I could indulge in a raucous chortle."

Josiah held a huge stack of Gayetty's Medical Papers in his hand. "Rebecca and I had a disagreement before I left, and this must be her subtle way of telling me she thinks I'm full of crap!"

Chris looked puzzled so Ezra explained, "Medical papers are the most civilized method of cleansing one's nether regions after elimination, Mr. Larabee. Obviously you have never indulged yourself in the luxuries of Rebecca's water closet!"

As Chris realized what Josiah was holding, he added, "From the size a that stack, she thinks we're all full a' crap!"

Thinking back on the discussion with Rebecca, Josiah agreed, "You're probably right!"

Then Ezra said, "Considering the advertisements for the medical papers, Rebecca might be proclaiming, in her own inimitable way, that one or several of us are a pain in the posterior!"

"You're probably right about that, too!" agreed Josiah. Josiah continued searching until he found some oatmeal cookies. Rebecca always had food for John to eat between meals because his appetite was insatiable! John was thin and muscled. These cookies were his favorite – oatmeal with dried apple chunks. Josiah passed the cookies to a grateful Chris and Ezra.

That's one of the things he loved about Rebecca – they could argue, but she never held a grudge.

Rebecca was about a foot shorter and a hundred pounds lighter, not to mention fifteen years his junior, and Josiah was completely enamored with her. Her unruly mass of auburn hair, clear green eyes, and beautiful face and figure excited him, even after a full year of marriage. Their three adopted children were their own, maybe not through blood, but through love. Thirteen year old John was taller than Rebecca and strong. With his blond hair and blue eyes, he was turning into a handsome young man. He grew out of his clothes every month and never shied away from hard work.

Mark was six years old with reddish blond hair and green eyes. He was sturdy, happy, and had a penchant for learning. Ruth was five. She was a tiny blue eyed, honey blond bundle of constant chatter.

And Josiah dearly loved all four.

Chris, Ezra and Josiah were on their way to Red Ridge; Judge Travis sent a telegram ordering the three to meet him there post haste.

M7M7M7M7M7

John walked into The Weaving Shop, told Rebecca the fabric she ordered hadn't arrived yet, and headed straight to his room. Rebecca immediately stopped weaving and followed him. She knocked and waited for admission.

"What happened?" was all she said.

"A woman in the store was saying that she doesn't know what you're doing with Pa and us kids. You're too good for us and you're wasting your time in Four Corners," repeated John, obviously hurt by the remarks. "Mrs. Potter was trying to ignore her, then tried to stop her when I walked up to the counter, but the woman didn't seem to care!"

Rebecca was seething, but she remained outwardly calm. "John, remember Ko-Je's lessons. We'll talk about what you're feeling and the best way to handle this, but first tell me about the woman. "

John thought for a few seconds, "I never saw her before and she was real uppity. She was dressed in fancy clothes and when she talked, she reminded me of Uncle Ezra!"

"John, stay here and try to put this into perspective. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Rebecca called the little ones to put on their coats and they walked to the General Store. Maude was still there looking at the merchandise with disdain, and complaining about her accommodations.

"Good day, Mrs. Potter," said Rebecca politely. She put two pennies on the counter for candy for the children. Then she turned to Maude.

"Why, Miss Cole, it's such a pleasure to make your acquaintance again!" gushed Maude.

"It's Rebecca Sanchez, Mrs. Standish, and my son was upset by your publicly proclaimed opinion of my family situation." Rebecca stood toe-to-toe with Maude Standish; Maude was taller, but she seemed to shrink under Rebecca's glare.

Rebecca continued, " I'm sure you are familiar with the saying regarding opinions? Opinions are like armpits; everyone has them and they all stink! Actually, it was another part of the anatomy, but my children are present." Maude took a step backward and Rebecca advanced.

"My children are good, kind and loving. They are also beautiful and intelligent. Josiah is a loving husband and munificent provider. Maybe if you looked for a good man instead of a large bank account, you would understand what I mean!" Rebecca kept pressing Maude until Mrs. Standish was backed up against a wall.

Then Rebecca lowered her voice to barely more than a whisper and said, "And best of all, Josiah keeps me very, very satisfied! Maybe if you had a man to curl your toes and remind you that you are a woman, you would not be so shrewd, cold, and conniving! When my family is present, please keep your opinions to yourself, or I may forget that I am a lady! Good day, Mrs. Standish."

Rebecca walked to the counter, thanked Mrs. Potter, collected the children and walked back to the shop. She and John talked until they both felt better.

M7M7M7M7M7

Vin was saddling up his horse to patrol the town perimeter. It was earlier than usual, but he wanted to check for tracks or some indication of trouble while the light was still good. Something wasn't sitting right with him and Vin wanted to deal with anything that might occur. Nathan was called out of town on an emergency without a firm indication of who needed help or where the person was located. J.D. and Buck were called to investigate a stage robbery and should have returned by this time. Judge Travis summoned Chris, Ezra and Josiah to Red Ridge, but the telegram was sent from Eagle Bend. Vin was troubled by the events.

As Vin turned to lead his horse out of the livery, four men entered and two walked past him. "You Vin Tanner?" asked the obvious leader.

"Who wants to know?" retorted Vin. Before he heard a name, Vin was hit in the back of the head by something hard. He collapsed on the floor and his weapons were removed and his hands tied. As he began to regain consciousness, he was placed on his horse and warned not to talk to anyone. If he tried, both he and the other person would be shot immediately. "We got papers on ya. Dead or alive, and dead seems easier," warned the leader.

Vin averted his eyes as he rode past the townspeople. These men were not just bounty hunters; they were murderers. He was not going to be responsible for any innocent deaths.

The four bounty hunters rode with Vin until sunset, then they stopped abruptly to make camp. They hogtied Vin – he lay on his stomach with his hands tied to his feet, more tightly than necessary. He was uncomfortable on his stomach and couldn't roll on to his side. The four took great satisfaction in his discomfort. As they passed him, he would receive a kick or cuff simply due to their malice. Vin did not recognize any of the men, and they gave no indication of a previous encounter or anything personal.

They kept Vin hogtied through the evening and into the night without the offer of food. He slept fitfully; partly numb, partly aching, stiff from the cold and lack of mobility, unable to find a tolerable position. But the very worst part was the knowledge that none of the other six would know to search for him until the trail was too cold to follow. He was alone and his prospects of escape were slim and none. Sometimes the lack of hope was more dismal than the actual situation.

Then he heard it, "Tu-hoo-weet!" Vin held absolutely still, even holding his breath. Was it his imagination? Then it came again, "Tu-hoo-weet!" Vin exhaled, noticeably relieved. His situation had not changed, but he was no longer alone; he once again had hope.

At sunrise, Vin had five minutes to eat and take care of his necessities before he was put back on his horse with his hands tied to the saddle horn. Five minutes wasn't even enough to get the numbness out of his hands and feet. They were riding to Tuscosa to collect the five hundred dollar bounty. When he tried to explain that Judge Travis lifted the bounty, Vin was gagged. His only thoughts were to watch for a means of escape and to stay alive.

M7M7M7M7M7

J.D. and Buck met Nathan on the road into Four Corners about mid-morning. J.D. and Buck rode most of the way to Eagle Bend and didn't find the stage; Nathan found no indication of anyone in need of medical attention. After realizing that their absences were arranged for a reason, they spurred their horses and rode into town, straight to the sheriff's office.

Fr. Stephen, Four Corners' priest, watched for the approach of any of the seven and sprinted to reach them as soon as possible. J.D. stared as he watched the priest run. Fr. Stephen was almost regal in his movements. Once a candle fell over during Mass and Fr. Stephen's alb caught on fire. The priest walked calmly over to the wall and rolled his sleeve against it. The flames were extinguished and he barely missed a word of the Credo!

"J.D.!" called the priest running to him, "Rebecca left a note in the desk drawer. John saw four men take Vin prisoner and ride out of town. John is tracking them and is marking the trail. Mark and Ruth are at Nettie Wells' cabin. Josiah, Chris and Ezra haven't returned and Rebecca followed John with supplies!"

"Thanks, Father!" they called as they rode out of town. They began to circle until they found the first of John's markers. They could ride faster following trail markers than having to slow down to track and read sign.

Later that afternoon, Chris, Ezra and Josiah rode into Four Corners. It seems that Rebecca had the presence of mind to telegraph the sheriff of Red Ridge. He hired a man to ride from Red Ridge to meet the men from Four Corners with instructions to return home immediately. Vin needed help.

Father Stephen greeted the remainder of the seven with the same information. They rode out without delay, found the trail markers and wasted no time catching up with the others just about nightfall.

"Any idea where John and Rebecca are?" worried Josiah.

"Best as I can tell, they're not too far ahead of us," surmised Buck. "We should catch up with them tomorrow mornin'."

"There's goin' to be a full moon, I'm gonna do some scoutin'," said Chris as he headed out of the campsite.

Thirty minutes later, Chris returned with John, Rebecca and three horses – Rebecca had a pack horse with food, clothing and ammunition. It took Josiah a full minute to recognize Rebecca in boy's trousers with her hair tucked under a hat, even though she looked exactly the same as the first time Chris saw her ransacking his room.

John described the bounty hunters and their habits, where their camp was located, the kinds of weapons they had, the way they posted guard and how they trussed Vin up when he wasn't on his horse.

The five muttered curses, not wanting to offend Josiah by offensive language in front of his wife and son. They ate another cold meal – no point risking a fire that would draw attention – and planned their next move. They decided to surround the camp before sunrise and attack at first light. John and Rebecca would remain behind and guard the horses; that was a direct order from both Josiah and Chris. The six determined the order for guard duty, then turned in; they would be up early the next morning.

Josiah and Rebecca shared a bedroll. It was comforting just to be in the other's presence.

The night passed quickly; after another cold meal, the six walked silently out of the campsite. Rebecca had distributed the extra ammunition she brought, and she and John had both rifles and revolvers, fully loaded.

Finally John burst out, " I can't help it, Ma, I have to do what I can to help Uncle Vin. There's a cliff behind the bounty hunters' encampment that gives a good view of the camp. I can get there before dawn if I hurry."

"NO!" whispered Rebecca as loudly as she dared, "I'll go!"

"You'll never be able to find it in the dark and, besides, I'm a better shot. If Pa needs to punish me for disobeying him, I'll just accept it; this is something I need to do. Please understand!" pleaded John.

Rebecca hugged John and whispered in his ear, "I love you! Keep safe!"

John directed Rebecca to sit against a certain rock. She could watch the horses, and the brush would make enough noise to hear anyone coming up behind her. It startled Rebecca that John sounded so mature and confident!

John made his way to the top of the cliff silently in the dark. He saw the glowing embers of the bounty hunters 'dying fire and knew he was in the right location. John lay on his stomach and readied himself for whatever he had to do.

As the sun appeared in the eastern sky, J.D. called out, "This is Sheriff Dunne from Four Corners! Stand with your hands in the air! Now!" Instead of complying, the bounty hunters opened fire in the direction of the voice. The six returned fire.

John raised his rifle and waited. Suddenly one of the wounded bounty hunters turned to face Vin. John could see the evil in his face as he aimed his Colt at Vin. As he cocked the hammer, John fired and the bounty hunter fell. The remaining three were felled by shots from the six peacekeepers.

John began to climb down the cliff as the others checked the bodies and Nathan ministered to Vin.

In the other camp, Rebecca heard the shots in the distance and prayed that the eight would return safely. It wasn't more than forty minutes later that they came walking into the camp with four bodies tied to horses. Rebecca ran to hug Josiah and John. She turned to Vin; he was bruised, sore and hungry, but he was alive! "I don't reckon you want to get too close to me right now, Becca. They kept me hogtied most of the time in the dirt and my own filth," mourned Vin.

Rebecca searched through the packs and brought out clean clothes from the skin out and handed them to Vin. He gratefully accepted the change of clothes, soap and towel from Rebecca and headed for the run to clean up.

Chris suggested they have a hot meal before starting for home. Rebecca began unpacking food, Buck and J.D. gathered wood for a fire.

Vin and John had the largest portions, as usual. Those two always seemed hungry! No one talked about the way the bounty hunters were killed; Vin and John seemed to share a special bond; Josiah was very subdued and Rebecca couldn't wait a second longer.

"Will someone please tell me what happened?" pleaded Rebecca.

"Soon," said Josiah. "First John and I need to have a discussion."

Rebecca immediately jumped up and blocked Josiah's path. "I let him go. You can't punish him!"

Josiah leaned down and whispered in Rebecca's ear. She paled, took a deep breath and sat down.

Then Vin stood. "Josiah, I reckon it's not my place to interfere in family business, but John saved my life. And it's not like he was defiant or nothin', he just felt like he could help and he had a well thought out plan."

Josiah shook his head as he spoke to Vin. "Why does everyone assume that I'm so rigid? My son just shot a man and I want to be sure that he's alright with it!"

Vin stepped aside and let Josiah pass. John and Josiah took a walk and Vin sat down beside Rebecca. He explained how John whistled to let him know help was on the way, and what that knowledge meant to him! Vin described how John shot the wounded bounty hunter as he was about to shoot Vin, and how proud he was of the boy for being so brave throughout the entire ordeal. Rebecca fought back tears when Vin's voice broke.

Then Vin asked, "What did Josiah say to you, if you don't mind me askin'?"

Rebecca looked embarrassed and took a deep breath before she spoke. "He said, 'If you love me and trust me, you'll sit down.' Sometimes it's difficult, but I love Josiah and I trust him. I'm just worried about John…"

Vin put an arm around Rebecca's shoulders. "I'll take him back to see Ko-Je if he wants. Don't worry Rebecca, we'll all watch out for him." As Rebecca looked around, all heads nodded in agreement. Rebecca smiled at them, too choked with emotion to speak.

Josiah was satisfied that John had the shooting in perspective. John regretted firing at the man but realized it was necessary to save his uncle's life. He did not relish the experience, nor care to repeat it, but did not regret his decision.

After another meal on the way back to Four Corners, Buck decided that Rebecca should accompany them every time they rode out. She packs better food and a greater variety!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the peace keepers arrived in Four Corners, the shopkeepers deluged the sheriff's office with complaints of theft – nothing major, just small quantities of food. But what are the seven going to do about it? They kept their eyes open for vagrants, mischievous children, or runaways.

John wanted to make something special for Ko-Je to thank him for his lessons and advice, but John needed Rebecca's help. So Josiah took the little ones out for a while to give John and Rebecca some uninterrupted time.

Josiah didn't often bring the little ones into the saloon, but there were no customers except for five of the peace keepers, so he treated himself to a beer, and lemonades for Ruth and Mark.

Vin soon came in and joined them. "Knew it was personal! Don't treat a man like that less'in it's real personal. Wire came from Sheriff Beaumont; seems one of them bounty hunters was wanted – Toby Murdock! I brought his brother, Jace, in to be hanged. Jace told me to watch my back." It was obvious Vin was relieved and that pleased the others. Then Vin turned his attention to the little ones, "How're you two doing today?"

"Mommy was mad at Mrs. Sandwich 'cause she made Johnny sad," piped up Ruth.

"Yeah," agreed Mark, "Mommy said she had to 'pologize to Ezra for what she said to Mrs. Sandwich."

Around the table, the men exchanged looks – Ezra? – Mrs. Sandwich? - until they all seemed to realize simultaneously, "Maude!"

Without any prompting, Ruth continued, "Mommy told us to put on our coats and we went ta Mrs. Potter's store and Mommy backed Mrs. Sandwich inta the wall and said, 'Mrs. Sandwich, 'pinions are like armpits; everybody gots'em and they all stink! Please keep your 'pinions to yourself when my family is around!' Then she said, 'My children are good and kind and so is my husband and we're very satisfied.'"

The six enjoyed listening to the children and laughed at their imitation of Rebecca.

"No," said Mark, "that's not what she said! Mommy said, 'And Josiah keeps me very, very satisfied!'"

Beer spewed out of Buck's and J.D.'s mouths and then J.D began to choke until Nathan clapped him on the back. Nathan laughed out loud, Chris chuckled and wiped beer off his shirt, Ezra wiped beer off his face with his silk handkerchief and tried to mask his mirth, Vin smiled and winked at Ruth, and Josiah turned six shades of red.

Buck wiped his eyes trying to recover from his laughter and sat back in his chair; he held his beer up in a toast and grinned, "Josiah, when you're good, you're good, and it's darn awful hard to be humble!"

It seems that Maude Standish was in town when the peacekeepers went after Vin, but only stayed overnight and took the stage to Eagle Bend the next day. She had a business proposition for Ezra, but time was of the essence and she could not wait for his uncertain arrival. Ezra was not angry at Rebecca. He felt that he was the one who needed to apologize for his mother's rudeness and secretly desired to witness the outcome of his mother's next encounter with Rebecca!

For the next several days, the peace keepers were inundated with more complaints of thievery. They were beginning to get annoyed, not by the complaints, but because they could not apprehend the culprits! And no one was more annoyed than Ezra; he was beginning to consider the situation a personal affront. After all, no one cons a con!

Just before suppertime, John delivered new tablecloths to the restaurant. Mrs. Davis paid him for the weaving and gave him a tip for the delivery. John put the money in his pocket and went out the back door into the alley. He only took two or three steps before someone came up behind him and stuck something into his back, "Give me your money or I'll shoot!"

John recognized the difference between a stick and a gun barrel poked into his back; he also knew that the voice belonged to a boy around his own age, so John put his lessons from his uncles into practice. John sidestepped and swung around. He grabbed the hand with the "gun" and twisted it while he swept the boys feet out until the boy was on the ground, then John placed his foot on the boy's throat with just enough pressure to keep him still. Before John had the chance to ask any questions, Ezra and Nathan came running down the alley.

"Well, Master John," drawled Ezra, "I believe you have apprehended our pilferer!"

"Ask your Pa to meet us at the sheriff's office, we'll have some decisions to make about this young'un," Nathan said to John.

When Josiah entered the office, Vin and Buck were discussing John's fighting ability.

Vin asked the boy, "So you tried to take John from behind? Not a good idea. Next time meet John head on."

"You sayin' John's easier ta take from the front?" Buck asked incredulously.

"Naw," said Vin. "But it'll let this one see the hurt comin'!"

The men laughed and the boy was getting angrier by the minute. The boy had dark hair and dark eyes with a ruddy complexion. He was about John's height, but slimmer, almost scrawny! Josiah tried to diffuse the situation, but the boy was not going to cooperate.

"Look, son…" began Josiah.

"I ain't yer son!" snapped the boy.

"Well since we don't know your name, we have to call you something," explained Josiah.

Ezra spoke up, "I have a personal affinity for Chauncey. Any other suggestions?"

Everyone laughed and agreed that the boy would be called Chauncey, unless he gave them his first name. Choruses of "Hey, Chauncey!" and "How're you doin', Chauncey?" filled the room. Josiah watched the boy's expression; he set his jaw and wasn't going to cave to their mockery.

Josiah interrupted, "Rebecca has supper almost ready. If this one eats as much as John, she said there's still enough for Vin and two or three others. Anyone interested?"

Nathan reluctantly declined. He had to check on Mrs. Tyler; her baby was due any day. Ezra also had to decline because he was on duty at the jail, but Vin, Chris, Buck and J.D. followed Josiah and the boy to The Weaving Shop.

Ruth counted as the men entered. She lost count several times as she was hugged and tickled by her uncles, especially her Uncle Buck. The men brought spinning stools and weaving benches into the kitchen for additional seating; it wasn't the first time they assembled for an impromptu meal. Josiah seated the boy at the table and introduced everyone: Josiah, Rebecca, Ruth, Mark, John, Chris, Vin, J.D. and Buck.

The boy looked around the table at the smiling faces, nice clothes, well-fed bodies and family atmosphere, and he became angry! As John set additional plates and cutlery on the table, the boy shook his head. Rebecca put a large tureen of beef stew, fresh bread and butter, sweet milk and coffee on the table. After Josiah said the Blessing, everyone began passing plates and talking and laughing. Finally, the boy couldn't stand it any longer! "You have no idea! You rich people live in nice houses with your parents and kids and friends. You don't have any idea what it's like to be hungry or hurt or have to do without or be scared! It just ain't right!"

The people around the table were startled by the outburst, and more startled by the boy's perception of them! Ruth broke the silence, "You gotta put a penny in the Word Jar. You said, 'ain't'. I don't gotta, do I? I was just saying what he had ta pay for!"

Rebecca shook her head and reminded Ruth that he was company.

Vin laughed and said, "You sure say some stupid things, kid!"

"I ain't stupid!" emphasized the boy.

Rebecca intervened. "Vin didn't say that you were stupid! He meant that you should get the facts before you make judgments about others. I personally feel flattered that we appear so normal!" Rebecca looked the boy in the eyes and said, "If you only knew how hard we all had to work to get to this point…"

Ruth piped up again, "We never got good beef stew in the orph'nage! And Daddy made Judge Travis shut it down because they were so mean!"

Then Mark added, "We ran away 'cause Johnny was goin' to be sent away and we needed to stay together."

"Then Josiah and Rebecca got married so they could 'dopt us, and we've been a family ever since!" Ruth said happily.

The boy looked at them in amazement.

"Josiah blistered my tail the first time I met him," chuckled John. "I fought hard to get away from him while he was taking me to Uncle Nathan's clinic and I think I kicked him! It seems like a long time ago…"

"There was quite a bit of cussin' going on, too, don't forget!" added Josiah.

"We've been a family for a year now," Rebecca said looking at the boy. "Do you want more beef stew…?" She left the question hanging for want of a name.

"Matt, my name's Matt, ma'am. Sorry. It's just that you all look alike, like you're real family. And John calls you men 'uncle', I thought…well, I thought you were all family."

"We are family, Matt, all of us," declared Chris with a half-smile on his lips, but a glare in his eyes. From the look on Chris' face, Matt was not even going to question it!

Everyone resumed eating; passing bread, butter, bowls for more stew, cutting meat or potatoes for Ruth or Mark, or helping them butter their bread. Matt was hesitant to ask for more stew, but Josiah offered more, and Matt gratefully accepted. For the first time that he could remember, Matt was getting his fill. He wanted to resist these people, but he found himself drawn into their laughter and camaraderie. There was one slice of bread left in the basket. Vin, John and Matt were all eyeing it, but no one made a move. Finally John said, "Anyone want the last piece?" He looked at Matt, but Matt looked away. John cut the bread in half and took one half and offered the other to Matt. Matt sheepishly accepted it and mumbled his thanks.

"I was thinkin' on it and reckon I'd save room for dessert, so you two young'uns have your fill!" laughed Vin.

Then Chris asked, "Where are you goin' to sleep tonight, Matt?"

Matt looked puzzled. He just assumed he would be in a jail cell.

"I'll share my room with him," offered John. We still have some cots in the back room, we could carry one in for Matt."

Josiah looked at Matt. "I don't wanna be no bother," Matt said, "but I'd rather not have ta sleep in jail, either." All Josiah asked from Matt was his word that he wouldn't run off until they talked the next morning. Matt agreed, impressed that Josiah believed him!

John's room was a storage area in The Carpentry Shop next door. Josiah added a door from The Weaving Shop and closed off the other door. John was a young man and needed an escape from his five year old sister and six year old brother. He loved them dearly, but he needed some space of his own.

John and Matt talked easily; John just turned fifteen. They seemed to have a lot in common, but John sensed that Matt was very afraid of someone or something that he refused to discuss. Matt liked Rebecca right off, but so did John from the moment he first met her! Matt didn't dislike Josiah, but he didn't trust him. John warmed to Josiah right away; Josiah was fair, affectionate and tolerant.

It was a long time since Matt slept in a bed. Rebecca tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead, just like she did John. It felt good, but it made Matt feel guilty. These were good people who seemed to care about him. They weren't the kind of people his Pa said they were. Maybe the others weren't, either. His Pa was wrong when he cuffed Matt up for nothing, maybe he was wrong about this, too…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Rebecca made scrambled eggs, ham, toast, Concord grape jelly, butter, honey, milk and coffee for breakfast. Then she took a tray of sticky buns out of the oven, and like clockwork, the other six peacekeepers walked in the door! Ezra and Nathan returned their lunch buckets from the previous day, cleaned and polished. They thanked Rebecca for the beef stew and peach pie.

Matt had to get out of there! He was afraid his Pa and uncles would hurt these people just because they were kind to him.

Josiah had duty at the jail later that day. Some cowhands from a nearby ranch got drunk and did a fair amount of damage to the saloon; they were waiting for the foreman to pay the damages and bail them out. Matt was supposed to meet Josiah there to discuss his options.

As Matt was walking past one of the alleys, he heard his name. He gasped as a hand covered his mouth, and he was dragged into the alley. His Pa threw him up against the side of the building. "Where ya bin?" he demanded.

"They caught me, Pa, I couldn't get away without causin' suspicion!" explained Matt.

"Ya should'a bin more careful! Ya might'a ruined everythin', ya lazy little bastard!" With that, his Pa slapped him across the face, then backhanded him on the other cheek. "Ya do as yer told an' nothin' else!" Matt was dragged out the back of the alley to waiting horses and they all rode out of town.

Matt's job was to watch the bank for shipments of money on the stage in or out of Four Corners. He was to inform his Pa and uncles so they could get a good haul when they robbed the stage. Matt never participated in the hold-up or the murders. His Pa said the people deserved to die; they had lots of money and wouldn't give it up easily. It was their own fault they were dead. Matt wanted to believe him; he was his Pa!

M7M7M7M7M7

John walked down to the jail with some cookies from Rebecca. Matt was there so long, she thought he would be hungry. Matt never arrived at the jail!

Chris' first thought was that Matt ran off; he knew he should have blistered that kid's butt until he explained who he was and how he got to Four Corners! Vin trusted John's instincts and the two began to look for footprints.

They found the prints in the alley. Vin showed John how Matt was dragged by two men and there were two more men in the back of the alley. They had five horses, one with a nicked shoe; that one will be easy to track.

It was going to be dark soon; the men decided to leave early the next morning. Josiah and John returned to the shop.

Rebecca immediately missed Matt, and John explained what they discovered. "Just glad I'm not in Matt's boots when Chris catches up to him! He's mad!"

Rebecca looked at Josiah, and John realized that he should have kept his mouth shut! Without a word, Rebecca headed out the door. "John, please watch the little ones!" called Josiah over his shoulder as he followed Rebecca.

"Rebecca, you and Chris have been pretty amicable, don't ruin it now!" warned Josiah walking briskly to keep up with his wife.

When they reached the Sheriff's office, Josiah opened the door for Rebecca and she strode in purposefully. "Chris, you will not touch that boy when you find him!" said Rebecca adamantly.

Chris looked at Josiah; he just shrugged and shook his head. Then Chris stood and walked around the desk to face Rebecca. "I should have learned that boy's name and what he was doin' in Four Corners before this, now he may be in way over his head. When I catch up with him, he's goin' to give me some answers – one way or another."

"DON'T, Chris. I'm warning you. Leave that boy alone," threatened Rebecca.

Chris looked over at Josiah. "Josiah, I don't want to cause any trouble, but if you don't rein in your woman, I will!"

"Did you say, 'rein in' – like a horse?" sputtered Rebecca. She took a step toward Chris, and Josiah caught her around the waist and spun her around.

"Thanks, Chris," mumbled Josiah sarcastically as he whisked Rebecca out the door.

J.D. frowned as he asked ,"Why do you do that, Chris? Why do you get Rebecca all riled up, then toss her back to Josiah?

"What with the children, cookin' and bakin', and weavin', Josiah said that Rebecca has been a little 'tired' lately. Nothin' like a good fight and the kiss and make up afterward to get the blood rushin'! You'll understand after you've been married for a couple years," explained Chris. "Why don't we go take the children out of it to give Josiah and Rebecca some privacy."

Josiah had a firm grip on Rebecca's upper arm and he literally pulled her along the walkway toward the shop.

"Josiah, stop pulling me; I'm not finished with Chris!" complained Rebecca.

They reached the shop and Josiah gave Rebecca a slight shove to get her through the door. Chris, Buck and J.D. were right behind them. Buck scooped up Ruth, Chris lifted Mark, and John followed J.D.; the children never refused the opportunity to spend time with their uncles!

Once they closed the shop door, Josiah turned to Rebecca. "What's wrong?"

Rebecca stared at him incredulously! "Josiah! That boy is frightened! Just because he knew the men who waited for him doesn't mean he left with them willingly! I had personal experience with the way Chris deals with young people who do not respond quickly enough to suit him! That's not what Matt needs!"

"Rebecca, calm down," demanded Josiah, "you're overreacting, again! You called Chris out and he didn't back down. You can't expect everyone to act the fool over you like I do! Chris has good instincts and he is not cruel. Maybe I should let him spank you again; it settled you down some the first time."

That did it! Without thinking, Rebecca slapped Josiah across the face. As soon as she did, she winced as if she received the slap and whispered, almost to herself, "Damn it! I didn't mean to do that!"

Instead of getting angry, Josiah smiled a big, toothy grin at Rebecca. She began backing away from him and he kept advancing toward her until he grabbed her wrist. Josiah pulled a chair away from the kitchen table, sat and pulled a squirming, protesting Rebecca over his lap – face down. He raised her skirt and petticoats and proceeded to give her a dozen firm spanks across her shapely bottom. She continued struggling and complaining until Josiah set her on her feet.

'Damn it, Josiah, I hate it when you do that!" yelled Rebecca.

"And I told you the last time that I rather enjoy it and need to spank you more often," smirked Josiah.

Then he pulled out the step Rebecca used to reach the top kitchen shelves, grabbed her by the waist and set her on the step. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him until their lips were just inches apart.

_I am not going to kiss him. I am not going to kiss him. We can stand like this until the children get home, I am not going to kiss him! _

Then Rebecca caught the scent of sawdust and leather, shaving soap and a hint of lavender from the towel. She felt the muscles in his arms wrapped around her and the firmness of his chest. The time he spent in the carpentry shop had its advantages.

_I am not going to kiss him. Oh, damn!_

Rebecca inched up on her toes and pressed her lips against Josiah's. He lifted her off the step and she no longer cared that she was yielding. He put her down, looked at her with a gleam in his eye, then tipped her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. By his calculation, they had at least twenty minutes before the children came home and he intended to make good use of every second!

Rebecca and Josiah were sitting at the kitchen table when Chris, Buck and J.D. brought the children home. They all had cake and coffee or milk while the little ones described the new kittens in the livery.

The seven were off early the next morning to find Matt. Obviously the men he rode with had no idea anyone would be searching for him because they left a clear trail and traveled slowly. The seven caught up to them around mid-day. Matt was gathering firewood; Buck put one hand over Matt's mouth and carried him with the other arm. Matt stopped struggling at the realization of the identities of his new captors. "Please don't hurt'em! One's my Pa and the other three're my uncles!" whispered Matt.

"It's up to them," Chris warned. "Stay here and keep down."

Of course Amos, Frank, Lubby and Jeb Wilcox had no intention of being arrested. When the shooting stopped, Frank was dead, Lubby was seriously wounded, and Amos and Jeb were 'winged.' It seems the four had robbed stages throughout the territory and usually killed the passengers. Lubby was taken to Nathan's clinic, Amos and Jeb, Matt's father, were locked in the jail, and Frank was taken to the undertaker. Matt stayed with Rebecca and Josiah until the trial.

Matt enjoyed working with Josiah in The Carpentry Shop. He had the patience to sand wood until it was silky smooth. John enjoyed carpentry, but he also liked to weave.

Judge Travis held the trial in Eagle Bend. The seven escorted the Wilcox brothers and Matt to the trial. Matt was too ashamed to try to explain anything to anyone, even John. Chris said, "Leave him be."

Amos, Lubby and Jeb were sentenced to be hanged in Eagle Bend in three days. They showed no remorse, but cursed the judge, the seven peacekeepers from Four Corners, and even Matt , who never said a word against any of them. After they were removed to the Eagle Bend jail, the Judge interviewed Matt. "How did you get those bruises on your face, Matt?"

"My Pa thought I was takin' up with lawmen," Matt said in a soft, shaky voice.

"How old are you, son?" Judge Travis asked kindly.

"Fifteen, sir," replied Matt, looking at the pinched-faced man standing near the judge.

"Did you have any part in the robberies?" Judge Travis asked firmly.

"I held the horses out of sight while my Pa and uncles stopped the stage – usually with a rockslide, or at the top of a steep hill. I never shot nobody or took nothin'," explained Matt.

"Matt, because you participated through association, you will be remanded to a court appointed guardian until your eighteenth birthday. Do you understand this order?" questioned Judge Travis.

"Yes, sir," Matt answered with his eyes downcast and the world on his shoulders. He was prepared to go with the dour-looking man Matt was sure would make his life a living hell.

"Very well, then," said the judge, "so ordered!" He banged his gavel and everyone stood. Josiah walked to the judge's desk and signed a form.

The solemn man looked at Matt and said, "Are you ready, son?"

Matt swallowed hard and blinked back tears as he walked to the man, prepared to accompany him. The man folded the form and put it in the judge's folder. "He is your ward now, Mr. Sanchez," the man said, " good luck!"

Matt looked at Josiah in disbelief. "Does Rebecca know about this?"

"She told me not to come back without you!" smiled Josiah.

None of them wanted to witness the hanging. After it was over, Matt could decide if he wanted his father buried in Four Corners. In a few months, Matt could also decide if he wanted to become a Sanchez. For now, Matt was going back to the safest and most comfortable place he'd been in a long time.

As they mounted their horses and turned toward Four Corners, Chris rode up alongside Matt and said, "Remember Matt, we are family. Welcome to the family!"


End file.
